The Lady and the Lord
by Meagan and Sasha
Summary: On the day of her coronation a lady looks back, remembering how her family came to this special moment in time. She remembers what her life was like before and during the War of the Ring, how several events changed the fabric of her life. A series of short snippets with both book and movie verse,slightly au.
1. Looking Back

**The Lady and the Lord**

**Disclaimer: **Everything is owned, with the exception of Kelley and a few other characters, are owned by JRR Tolkien and some scenes are taken from LOTR trilogy. I am not making any profit off this work of fiction.

Welcome to this Lord of the Rings short story. I was watching The Two Towers and this idea walked into my mind, refusing to leave till I started writing it. The story is snippets about a lady of Rohan and her journey before and through the events of the Two Towers and Return of the King, with maybe a little afterwards. It will be a combination of book and movie verse, taking the best from both worlds and it is a slight au. I hope you enjoy this trip through Middle Earth. Thank you for reading and reviewing the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Looking Back**

I sat at the vanity as the ladies maids tried to finish my hair, but my body did not want to sit still, full of nervous energy.

"Stop fidgeting my lady we are nearly done." One of the ladies said as they worked. I tried to do as instructed but just as I turned my head she pulled on some strands, making me wince from the pull. "I am sorry your highness."

"It is alright." I let out a shaky breath, my insides feeling like they were on fire.

"I will help her finish her dressing." My sister in law stepped into the room, much to my relief. "You may go."

At my nod the two bowed and exited my chambers.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, coming to stand beside me.

I could not help but giggle nervously. I really had not thought I would become queen. Yes, I was the daughter of a Lord in the King's service and wedded a Lord, a member of the royal family, but at the time, he was not heir to the throne. I thought my son or maybe my grandson might sit on the throne, but not me.

"I do not know if I can do this. I am not the right person. We have not had a queen in over forty years. I will not live up to the people's expectations."

She smiled a bit, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Kelley, you will be fine. You are strong and able. I have every confidence you can lead our people as we rebuild into a time of peace and prosperity. The people already love you."

I nodded, trying to let her words sink in as a servant came to stand in the doorway. "Your majesty everyone is assembled in the Great Hall."

I nearly froze at the word majesty, still adjusting to this new title. This will take some getting used to.

"We will be along momentarily." Thankfully my companion could speak, before dismissing the servant.

We took just a couple more moments as we finished my hair and dressing. We were about to leave when another young boy appeared at the door.

"Your highness, his Lordship and the crown prince are awaiting you in the study."

I took a deep breath, this time able to find my voice, but still unsure if I would be ready for this. "We are coming."

He bowed and ran down the hall. Taking another deep breath, trying to still my nervous, I turned and called for my daughter who had been rather obediently sitting in the corner of the room. Once I felt her small hand slip into mine, we left the room.

The study was full of people including my father, Gandalf, King Elessar, Queen Arwen, Faramir, the four hobbits, Legolas, Gimli and many others, but soon found my husband's gaze on me as he held our son. Everything and everyone seemed to fade away as he came forward, reaching for my shaking hand.

He squeezed it gently before tucking it into the crock of his elbow. "Together, beloved, together." He whispered as we started toward the Great Hall where our lives would be forever changed.

I nodded, not breaking his gaze. He was acting calmer than I, but I could feel he was still just unsure as I. I squeezed his arm in support, both of us seemingly giving confidence to the other. This was just one more step of our journey together. I took another deep breath; we were ready, well as we both would ever be.

Eomer set our son down, taking his small hand into his large one, leading us to our future. But as the doors to the hall opened and the trumpets started to sound, I could not help but think of our past together, that led us to this most important moment…..

* * *

I was the first born and only living child to Lord Aldwyn and Lady Earlene, who owned a keep in the folde, near Aldburg. My father's passion, as well as his father before him, was the raising of horses. As Rohan is the home of the horse lords, the keep was often quite busy with visitors, buying, selling or trading. Some of the fondest memories of my childhood were the hours I spent helping my father with the horses, him teaching me to respect them, take care of them. One of the few lessons I always tried to remember.

My earliest memories are faint but filled with the love of my parents, of the tall grass surrounding my home, my mother chasing me through it as we played. I remember meeting a young boy two years older and his sister two years younger than I or at least my mother telling me of it. We played often together, our parents being friends. Eowyn and I giggled under the blankets of furs when our mothers thought us to be napping. Hilda, one of our servants, was my nanny but when I got old enough she also starting teaching me my letters and numbers. Though as I grew, I had a tutor and sometimes even had lessens with my friends. Though all three of us rather be playing outside than studying within, especially in the spring. When we got older, Eowyn and I were often gravely disappointed as we had to learn to weave, sew and other skills that would help us manage a keep one day, while Eomer was just beginning his sword and riding lessons. Though Eowyn wanted the sword lessons more than I. I much rather preferred to be riding a real horse instead of the pony that I could only ride around the coral when my father was able to watch me. As most children do, they would often forget completing their lessons to go out and play, which I more than often did. It certainly did not help that I was nearly always joined by my two closest friends, causing our parents much grief.

I rather enjoyed my childhood though we had hard times as well. I lost a baby brother during one long cold winter, then there was an unusually hot dry summer that nearly killed all of the live stock and crops of the region. My father was sometimes gone for long periods of time, with the transfer of his herds. I certainly remember my mother's fear when orcs or the Dunlendings attacked nearby villages and other settlements.

One of the more tragic days was when Eomond, a Marshall of the Mark, was brought back home, slain by orcs. I was only nine years but death was something children of Rohan learned at a young age. I tried to help my friends as much as I could, especially as they watched their mother succumb to a sickness and grief. After her death, they stayed with us, the three of us snuggled into one bed with Eowyn often crying well into the night.

Theoden King soon came and within several days took my friends away to Edoras, many miles from our home. I was heartbroken for them with the loss of their parents and home, but to me as well for losing them. We wrote as often as we could but it was years before I saw them again.


	2. At Court

**The Lady and the Lord**

**Disclaimer: **Everything is owned, with the exception of Kelley and a few other characters, by JRR Tolkien and from the LOTR trilogy by Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. I am not making any profit off this work of fiction.

Welcome to this Lord of the Rings short story. I was watching The Two Towers and this idea walked into my mind, refusing to leave till I started writing it. The story is snippets about a lady of Rohan and her journey before and through the events of the Two Towers and Return of the King, with maybe a little afterwards. It will be a combination of book and movie verse, taking the best from both worlds and it is a slight au. I hope you enjoy this trip through Middle Earth. Thank you for reading and reviewing the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: At Court**

**4 ½ years later**

I was well over thirteen years and never been so excited. My father had business with Théoden King or mostly with his stable master and my parents decided I was old enough to travel with them to Edoras. We would be staying at least a month. I could not wait to see my friends again. We arrived late in the evening and I was quite tired, especially having ridden side saddle the entry way. My father helped me dismount and it took a long moment for both my mother and I to find our legs. It was much too dark to explore and we were soon led to a series of rooms in Meduseld. It included a small outer sitting room and two bed chambers. I was shown the smaller one and Hilda helped me ready to bed.

"Can I not go and see Eowyn?" I asked her as she brushed out my hair. "Please?"

"Your parents already said it would wait to the morrow. Do not think I will let you go now."

Of course she never sided with me.

"Into bed child." She said and I wearily complied, knowing protesting would do no good. Even though I was anxious to see my friends, the long miles of road soon caught up with me and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It took a few days for Eowyn and me to get to know each other again. We had both grown and changed so much but yet she was still dear to me as anyone was. We often giggled together in our beds remembering the trouble we always found ourselves in as younger children. We also talked about what her life was like now living in the Golden Hall, ruled by men. She was excited about receiving sword lessons her uncle was allowing but I could tell she enjoyed my female companionship.

I soon discovered court life was very different than life at the keep. Just being around it for the first time was fascinating. There were dinners at night, but being younger I was not allowed to attend so Eowyn and I would eat together, usually in her room. There was no queen at court, so the evening dinners, from what Eowyn told me, were not like they used to be, full of music and dancing. However there were several ladies, wives of the king's advisors that organized activities that a queen would normally do such as sewing clothes for the poor or helping a lady prepare for her marriage. So Eowyn and I would sit close together at the looms, our fingers stitching as we tried to listen to the gossip of the other ladies. Though my mother would usually tell us to stop gaping and keep our lines straighter.

There were also a few young ladies around our age, daughters of one of the Lords or advisors. Eowyn told me she did not often spend time with them as they followed either her brother or cousin around, making them miserable.

"They spend more time fixing their dresses or hair than anything else." Eowyn shared as we watched them leave the hall one morning in a fit of giggles after they had glared at both of us. "I may not be twelve years yet, but I do not see how it will work. Theodred is twice their age and they think he will court them. " We laughed together about it before we headed outside for a stroll through the village.

* * *

While we were at court, I saw Eowyn far more than I did Eomer as he was often busy with his training, mostly with Prince Theodred or completing his other royal duties. Though on one afternoon, while Eowyn was with her uncle, I headed down to the stables. I always loved seeing the horses and how efficient the royal stables were. I soon came upon Eomer who was already on his horse, obviously heading out.

"You still ride?" He asked me.

I nodded, stroking the muzzle of a horse. "Of course, who do you think I am?"

Eomer and I looked at each other for a moment before laughing. "Are you any good?"

My chin came upward as of its own accord. "Of course I am."

"Can you ride astride?" He grinned as if already knowing my answer.

I could not help but grin in return. "My mother would not like to think so."

"Shall we my lady?" He leaded down, holding out his hand.

Not even thinking about how much trouble we could get in, I took his hand. He pulled me up in one smooth motion. I adjusted my skirts before placing my hands on his waist as he began to trout his horse out of the stables. We rode a little around Edoras before going out the gate, into the open.

Eomer raced through the countryside and I absolutely loved the look of the hills, the feel of the sun on my face, the wind in my hair. We did not speak much especially with the roar of the wind in our ears. Eomer eventually slowed his horse to a stop on the top of a hill where we could see Edoras.

"It is beautiful." I spoke into the thoughtful silence.

He nodded, turning his head slightly. "Yes it is."

"Do you like it here?"

He shrugged. "I like it, a bit too noisy and crowded at times in Meduseld."

"Do you miss Aldburg?" I asked quietly, not quite sure how he felt about it.

He nodded. "The open spaces, the people, the mountains around the fields." He paused before speaking again. "You and Eowyn following me around everyone."

I pretended to be offended as he laughed warmly.

We rode around for a little while longer before heading back to Edoras and the stables. As I lay in bed that night I smiled, thinking back on the day. I blushed, remembering when he had raced across the land, to stay on the horse; I wrapped my arms around his waist. His strong stomach muscles were testament to the hours he donated to his training. I learned my friend was no longer a young boy but on his way to becoming a man.

* * *

Our time at court ended much sooner than I wanted. I was not about to miss those silly gossiping girls but I was going to miss Eowyn and Eomer. We journeyed home safely and life at Aldburg continued. We exchanged letters as much as we could and wanted to celebrate the Yule together but winter storms prevented travel. However in the spring we made a stop at Edoras. My father had business further north with another lord and while he and mother traveled there, I had the privilege of staying at Meduseld. Since my parents were not there, I was a guest in Eowyn's rooms. We were quite prone to giggling while we were supposed to be completing our studies. Eomer did take us riding and we fully enjoyed being out in the fresh air and the newly warmth of spring.

My parents did return, ending our time together and we soon headed for home. Much to my disappointment we did not return to court that summer or for the rest of the year, nor the year after that, leaving me wondering if I would see them again.


	3. The Return to Court

**The Lady and the Lord**

**Disclaimer: **Everything is owned, with the exception of Kelley and a few other characters, by JRR Tolkien and from the LOTR trilogy by Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. I am not making any profit off this work of fiction.

Welcome to this Lord of the Rings short story. I was watching The Two Towers and this idea walked into my mind, refusing to leave till I started writing it. The story is snippets about a lady of Rohan and her journey before and through the events of the Two Towers and Return of the King, with maybe a little afterwards. It will be a combination of book and movie verse, taking the best from both worlds and it is a slight au. I hope you enjoy this trip through Middle Earth. Thank you for reading and reviewing the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: The Return to Court**

**Three Years Later**

As I was considered to be a young lady, no longer a child, my education toward becoming a Lady of Rohan continued. I still spent time in the stables helping my father with the horses, learning all that I could about their care. My mother had me accompany her to visit the people in the village when there was an illness, birth or death, teaching me to care for the people not only in our keep, but others as well. I found I enjoyed getting to know them and being there for them in times of need, my mother's lessons that being in a place of privilege comes with the responsibility of caring for others, coming back. My mother also spent time making sure I knew how to behave properly, how to dance, how to style my hair, to name a few. Though through all of this, I never stopped missing my friends and often wondered if our paths would ever cross again.

I was thinking on this as I finished grooming one of the horses when a servant came for me. "Miss Kelley, your mother awaits you in the keep."

"Tell her I will be there shortly." I could not help but wonder what this was about.

"Very well Miss Kelley." She curtsied before leaving the stables.

I finished what I was doing before heading back inside. I washed up then went into my mother's room where she, Hilda and another maid was sorting fabric.

"You called for me Mother?" I asked, my curiosity certainly peaking.

"Yes Kelley." She motioned me into the room. "I am having some more dresses made for you. You are over sixteen years now and old enough to help decide about them."

"More dresses?" I questioned having several dress fittings already.

"You have grown up this year." I blushed, well knowing my body had in fact been becoming more and more like a woman's than a girl's. "Your father and I agreed we would spend the summer at court. It was time you were properly introduced, so at some point we can make courtship or betrothal arrangements."

I stared at mother. I did not want to get married. I would rather spend time with our horses than managing a man's household.

"Kelley, it is your duty as a daughter of our house to marry well, to increase our family's fortunes."

Yes I knew my duty to care and support my husband, and most importantly to provide his household with a male heir. But that did not mean I had to like it. "But what about love?"

"Your father and I were betrothed as children. We were able to spend some time together, enough were we wedded as friends. We have grown to love each other."

That was not what I wanted to hear, but I would do my duty as the only child of Lord Aldwyn. I would not fail my parents or my family name.

The next months before summer were busy in preparation of our trip. My father was going to accompany us, conducting business there. He would mostly likely travel to other areas of Rohan and maybe return home before coming back to escort us when we left at the end of the summer.

I was looking forward to seeing Eowyn and Eomer after all these years and wondered how much they had changed since then. From the letters exchanged, I knew she had started to learn how to run Meduseld while Eomer joined an Eored, his skills at being a warrior growing.

What I was not sure about was the whole courtship ritual. Thankfully being only sixteen years, it was not a must to be wedded off so soon, but still I worried about if I would even have a choice to who I married, if I would be happy at all. On the other hand, I knew I had no choice in the matter that I had to marry. It was my duty.

* * *

Once again after a long trip, we arrived at Edoras at night and shown to our rooms. The next morrow while my mother was visiting with some of the other ladies, I was allowed to find Eowyn. She knew we were due to arrive the eve before and soon caught up to me. Despite being in a hallway, we hugged and kissed each other, giggling like little girls. We spent the rest of the day in her room, catching up with each other, like we had never been parted.

"There are many young noble men in Edoras or at least pass through from time to time." She said as I told her the real reason why our family returned.

"That is what my mother said, but it is not something I am really looking forward to." I shared with her.

"I am sure it will all work out." She smiled as she tried to ease my worry. "I will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you." I could not help but feel grateful to her. "Is Eomer here?"

She looked surprised at the sudden change of discussion but quickly recovered. "Yes, both he and Theodred are here. They sometimes come and go depending what duties are assigned to their Eored."

I was pleased to hear this. "Good, I was looking forward to seeing him too. We should all go out riding again."

Eowyn immediately took a liking to the idea and we started to make our plans.

* * *

For the first few evening dinners, I was quite nervous, not sure how this was going to proceed. I could not help but watch those same silly girls acting so outrageous. Shaking my head, I firmly decided not to act like that, even if some of the young men were falling all over them.

"My sister tells me you two would like to go riding." Eomer had sat down next to me, breaking my thoughts.

I could not help but smile. "Of course, when have I not wanted to go riding?"

He laughed; a truly rich sound and we spent the rest of the evening talking mostly about our keep's horses and his Eored.

* * *

The following morn, Eowyn came into my room, telling me dress in riding attire as the Prince and Eomer were taking us riding. Immediately liking the idea, I quickly dressed appropriately. We were gone the entire day as we rode through the countryside and stopped to have a picnic lunch under some trees by a stream.

I sat and watched the others as they talked and laughed together, it becoming clear in the years Eowyn and Eomer resided in Edoras, they had a family again.

"You see what I deal with Kelley." Eowyn drew me into the banter. "I am so glad to have a sister to balance these two with."

The two men made their complaints as Eowyn and I just laughed as we began to bring out the food.

Later as we left to return to Edoras, Eomer helped me onto my horse.

"You settled okay?" He asked, handing me the reigns, but kept his hand over mine.

I nodded, smiling. "I think I can handle it."

"Of course you can." He laughed before removing his hand and stepped over to his horse, mounting it easily. With that we had a leisurely ride back.

* * *

Over the course of the next several days, it became easier to be around the court, meeting new people, as well as still spending time with Eomer and Eowyn. The rest of the summer passed by quickly, quicker than I thought possible. My parents seemed pleased with how everything progressed, my mother even saying I had caught the eye of Lord Eomer. She did not seem to believe me when I told her we were just friends. She only smiled, like she knew something I did not.

When the time came to journey back home, I found it quite hard to leave Eomer and Eowyn and a few of the new friends I had met. However since I was becoming of marital age, my parents assured me we would return the following year.

**AN:**

Lostinthereality: I am so glad you have enjoyed reading this as much as I had in writing it. Eomer is one of my favorites too. Too bad we did not see more of him in the movies, but Karl Urban did such a great job! Thank you for your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come.


	4. More Introductions

**The Lady and the Lord**

**Disclaimer: **Everything is owned, with the exception of Kelley and a few other characters, by JRR Tolkien and from the LOTR trilogy by Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. I am not making any profit off this work of fiction.

Welcome to this Lord of the Rings short story. I was watching The Two Towers and this idea walked into my mind, refusing to leave till I started writing it. The story is snippets about a lady of Rohan and her journey before and through the events of the Two Towers and Return of the King, with maybe a little afterwards. It will be a combination of book and movie verse, taking the best from both worlds and it is a slight au. I hope you enjoy this trip through Middle Earth. Thank you for reading and reviewing the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: More Introductions**

After returning from Edoras, I got back to my normal routine. Though within a short amount of time, my father told me he was going on a business trip and I was going to accompany him. I had not traveled with him before and did not have to think about why I was going. The two places we traveled to the ruling Lords had sons that were eligible to wed. As we rode over my father assured me this was still more or less introductions, which was a relief.

We arrived at Lord Edwyn's keep, and I was introduced to them. We had a light meal before turning in for the night. The next morrow, after we broke the fast, we toured the manor and grounds. Though he was more known for his hunting grounds, the stables were quite nice and the horses looking well taken care of. I walked besides Lord Selwyn who was some years older than I, who was quite proud of his work on his father's lands.

Even though I was quite unsure of him, I tried to keep any open mind. However over the following day I firmly decided not to like him. I was allowed to attend the negotiations of several horses and found them rather fascinating and even participated a little. Lord Edwyn did not seem to mind, but his son Lord Selwyn certainly felt I had no place there. It quite infuriated me and I was more than happy to be leaving once the two elder Lords came to an agreement that was beneficial to all parties.

The next place we stopped, on a slightly different route returning to Aldburg, was certainly more welcoming. Lord Kendryek and his household were quite pleasant. His older son was already wedded with a family. However his younger son, yet unmarried, was only one year older than I.

Lord Brigham was a nice slightly timid young man, but was quite knowledgeably about their horse stock. Unlike Lord Selwyn, he did not seem to mind hearing my knowledge of horses and welcomed my input about their stables.

As some of the locals heard my father was at Lord Kendryek's came to discuss arrangements for future stock, we stayed for a couple weeks. This not only enabled me to get to know another area of Rohan and the family who helped manage it, but also more about the horse trade.

* * *

"So, Kelley what did you think?" My father asked me as we were riding back home.

"The keep was well managed and the stables even more so." I stated after some thought. "I believe they will do well with their growing stock."

My father laughed. "Yes, I know. Lord Kendryek and I have been in business with each other for years. I wanted your opinion of young Lord Brigham."

I sighed, well knowing what my father was asking. "He is a gentleman, seemed to handle his horses well."

My father nodded and was quiet for long moments before asking. "You spent a good amount of time with him. Did he make any intentions known to you or showed any interest?"

I shook my head. "We conversed about our horses, homes, what court was like and such of that nature."

"Would you find him disagreeable?"

"No, his family was all quite agreeable."

My father nodded. "Now Lord Kendryek never brought up a courtship but he might be open to it, especially since his son would inherit our estate."

I knew my great grandfather willed the estate only to be passed to a male, which could either mean a son, grandson or son in law. So if I did not marry, the keep would be passed to a more distant relative, as my father was an only child.

"Kelley, your mother and I want what is best for you." He said as we stopped for the night. After he told his men to set up camp, he led me away so we could talk more privately. "You certainly have learned the skills to manage the keep but we would desire you to be wedded to a man wise enough to allow you to use them."

I watched him for a moment, as he tried to gauge his thoughts. "I believe the young Lord Brigham would do so and might be a good match for you."

I held my breath. I knew upon entering a courtship it would led to a wedding. A courtship was not a binding contract as one could change their mind, but it was nearly unheard of to do so. "May I think about it? Do I need to make a decision now?"

"Of course not." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Though, Lord Kendryek is of good standing, so I would not tarry too long."

I nodded in agreement as we went to find something to eat.

* * *

We returned home and I was more than happy to be there, glad we would not leave again till long after winter. Several days later I rode into Aldburg escorted by several servants. While they completed their own duties, I did mine.

As I entered the fabric shop, I immediately noticed all the activity. "Hello my lady." A voice came from behind stacks of fabric. "I assume you are here for your mother's order."

"Yes, I am." I said, wondering what the excitement was.

"It will be just a moment my lady, we are working on a wedding fitting."

"That will be fine." I assured her. "I have another errand to complete and will return shortly."

"Very well, my lady." I left the shop, making my way down the street, mulling over the changes around Aldburg. I had been gone for months and knew I missed several weddings, births and deaths. Now we were into fall and preparing for winter.

I completed the other errand and headed back to the dress shop when I stopped to admire some fresh food when I felt someone step up beside me. "Welcome home Miss Kelley."

I turned and saw Lucetta. She was only a couple years older than I and we were friends, not as close as Eowyn was, but I still appreciated her. "It is good to see you again."

"We were wondering if you would return or return with a husband." She said smiling, looking quite happy.

"Not yet." I continued to examine the fruit as I asked her. "What has happened in Aldburg since I went away?"

"The crops are doing well as is the livestock." She started out. "It will be a good winter I think."

"That is good to hear. What else? I hear there were a lot of weddings I missed."

"Yes there were several." Lucetta said, telling me who before smiling even wider. "Though you did not miss mine."

I stared at her, nearly dropping the apple I was holding. "When?"

"In several weeks." She was glowing now. "To Eothain."

I was not surprised as they had been courting for a while now and I was truly happy for her. He was a good man and showed tremendous talent as a rider. "I am pleased for you."

After purchasing some of the fruit, we talked about her wedding plans, making our way back to the dress shop. I picked up my mother's order and was preparing to leave when she issued an invitation.

"We are hosting a picnic with some of our friends and family. I think several men Eothain has trained with are coming." She squeezed my arm. "I would be honored if you would attend."

It sounded like something I would enjoy and immediately consented. "I would love to join you."

She gave me the details before we parted and I, along with the servants, rode for home.

* * *

The following week, I rode out to the picnic by the lake. I was rather looking forward to it, wondering exactly who would be attending. I dismounted my horse, tied her reigns to a tree as Lucetta came up to me.

"I am so glad you came." She said as she guided me to the others. "Let me introduce you to my guests."

As we turned, I immediately recognized several of the young ladies from town, as well as some of the riders, including Eomer. He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

"I do not know why you are so surprised, after all I live here." I could not help but quip.

He merely chuckled. "I am sorry my lady, but I was under the impression you were not in Aldburg at this time."

"That is understandable my lord as my Father and I only recently returned." Though I wondered what he had heard.

Everyone had a good time, talking and eating together. At one point, a cousin of Eothain brought out a fiddle and struck up tunes which we could dance to. I did not get to talk to Eomer too much except when we shared a few dances, until he escorted me back home later in the evening.

"I did not realize you and Eothain were close." I observed as we rode along.

He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "We played together as boys but lost touch when we moved to Edoras. We have been training together the last year or two, so we have been able to renew that friendship."

"That is good." I could not help but feel happiness for him. "So are you in Aldburg for long?"

He watched me for a moment or two before speaking. "Only for the moment."

"For the moment?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Both my uncle and Theodred think it would be beneficial for me to train with another Eored." That did not exactly explain for the moment, but he must have seen my confusion and further explained. "I am only in town for the wedding and will return to Edoras for the rest of the season and winter there. I should be back in the spring on a permanent basis."

I smiled, not being able to help it at thinking one of my dear friends would be close again. "I am glad."

He returned the smile as we entered the keep, heading for the stables. "I thought you might be."

After he helped me get my horse settled, we said our goodbyes and I headed inside. The next week passed quickly. Eothain and Lucetta's wedding was a joyous event but soon afterwards Eomer as well as several other riders headed back to their homes. I was sad to see him go, but knowing he would return in the spring made the parting easier.


	5. The Courtship Part One

**The Lady and the Lord**

**Disclaimer: **Everything is owned, with the exception of Kelley and a few other characters, by JRR Tolkien and from the LOTR trilogy by Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. I am not making any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hope everyone is having a good summer so far. Thankfully it has not gotten too hot yet. I think everyone is going to enjoy this chapter as the relationship between Eomer and Kelley begins to change. Their courtship was going to be one chapter but when I started working on it, I decided to make it two. She has been quite a fun character to get to know. Thanks again for all my readers! Have a blessed evening.

**Chapter Five: The Courtship, part one**

Winter was slowly coming upon us, the nights cold but the days at least had some warmth. Though the warmth soon disappeared as the snow began. It was not a bad winter, but I was pleased as the days grew warmer again. Much to my delight, Eomer, just as he said, returned. I was glad to see my friend, especially as he came bearing letters from Eowyn. I did not see him as much as I would have liked as he was getting settled in, training and doing patrols with his Eored.

During the winter, I had not made any decisions regarding a courtship. I thought Lord Brigham a good horse master and gentleman, but did I want to spend the rest of my life with him? Do I agree to a courtship now or wait if something else would come along? Did I really have a choice?

"Actually there is Kelley." My mother came into my room, as if knowing my thoughts. "While Lord Brigham is a decent man from a good family, I think you will have a better choice."

I turned to look at her. "A better choice?"

"Young Lord Eomer." She sat down next to me on the bed. "At first with him in Edoras I was not sure how well it would work, but now he is here, a little encouragement on….."

"But Mother he is my friend." I immediately protested, knowing where she was taking this discussion. "I cannot fool him."

"Kelley, this is for your future. You will want for nothing. He will be good to you. He is the King's nephew, you could be queen one day."

"Queen? Mother in case you have forgotten, there is a prince."

"A prince with no wife, nor any heirs. Nor is there likely to be." She rather quickly pointed out.

I looked at her for a moment before speaking. "That is just court gossip."

"Maybe, maybe not, but there is some truth to it. Even if Prince Theodred marries and produces a male heir, your children will be of royal blood and of good standing and position. If the Prince remains without an heir, the eldest male child of Lord Eomer could be named heir to the throne if it is not himself."

Suddenly all the silly girlish behaviors in court made sense. "Is that why all those families throw their daughters at him? I do not think he likes it either."

My mother only nodded, smiling.

"No, mother, I will not play games with him nor with any other man."

She sighed before speaking again. "I know this is not easy for you. It was not easy on me either, but it is our duty as women. Now just for a moment, think about this. You know him, he is a good man and cares for you. Kelley, you will appreciate marrying a man you have known since childhood verses someone you only met recently, not that Lord Brigham would be a bad choice."

I had to admit my mother had a very valued point. Eomer was a good, kind, loyal man. He sometimes had a bit of a temper, but was also wise and strong. We had many items of similar interest as well as matched temperaments. In that alone, I could do no better. Besides not marrying was simple not an option. "Alright Mother, I will go along if he decides to call upon me, which he might not."

"Oh I think he will." She said smiling. "I watched him while we were at court and when he was in town last fall. I saw the way he was cordially polite to the other young ladies and the obvious affection he holds for his sister." She paused, watching me closely as she said the last part. "I also saw the way he regards you. I do not believe him to be in love, he may not even realize it, but he has a bit of a tender spot for you. If given the time, it could develop into something more, if you both give it a chance."

My mother left me then, saying she thought I needed time to think. I thought about Eomer and our friendship. I had never seen anything more in that, but was my mother right? Could we actually fall in love with each other or be happy together in a marriage? I continued to think about what she said over the next few days. Even then, I was still not sure what to do and decided to put it from my mind. At least for the moment, till my mother brought it back up again.

* * *

However as it turned out, she was right. It was on one of the market days in Aldburg when it began. As I was looking at some jewelry, Lucetta came up and we began talking.

At one point she glanced over her shoulder, smiling widely at her husband and Eomer who were heading into the blacksmith shop. "Both of their horses need new shoes." She said before dropping her voice. "My lady, I hope you do not find this offensive but if Lord Eomer came calling would you agree?"

"My mother said he would but I am not sure how I feel completely feel about it." I sighed glad I had a friend to trust. "Lucetta, what makes you think he would?"

She watched me for a moment before answering. "Eothain says Lord Eomer talks about you often and warmly I might add."

"As he does his sister." I pointed out, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She laughed. "We do not believe it is in the same manner. I know my husband has encouraged him to call on you but he is a bit unsure about how he feels or how you feel. We both think you would be a good match."

I spent several moments in silent thought before speaking again, glad Eomer felt as I did. Maybe this would not be so bad. "If it ever happens to come up, I would have a favorable answer."

Lucetta smiled. "Very well my lady."

* * *

Eomer must have received the message as a couple weeks later my father approached me one morning as I worked in the stables.

"Daughter, Lord Eomer will be joining us for our evening meal." I could tell by the look on his face it was more than a call upon a friend or neighbor. "Are you sure about your decision?"

"Yes, father I am." I had made my decision. I was a bit unsure about how it would go, but if he was too, I figured we could find our way together.

"Very well, Kelley." He stepped close, placing a kiss upon my forehead. "Both your mother and I believe you made the right decision, not just for marrying well but for your heart. He will be good to you."

"I know he will." With that we turned back to the horses but my stomach was already turning into knots wondering how tonight would go.

Dinner went better than I thought it might, Eomer and my Father discussing their travels among other topics. With my parents there it was easier to be comfortable, despite knowing circumstances were changing. It was not till my father suggested I see our guest outside that I wondered what was to happen. Both of us were quiet till he finally spoke.

"We are leaving for a patrol day after the morrow." He said as we stood several feet from our door. "My lady, might I have the pleasure of calling upon you when I return?"

I took a deep breath, knowing if I was ever to change my mind, it was to be now, but I curtsied slightly, speaking quietly. "You may my Lord."

Suddenly neither one of us seemed to know what to say. My mind racing, I tried to think of something, anything to say when he spoke. "I best say goodnight. I am sure your parents will not let us tarry long."

I fought not to roll my eyes. "You are probably right, especially my mother."

He took a step forward and I briefly wondered if he was going to kiss me, thinking it would be very awkward, but he only took my hand. He brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon the top, leaving a slight fluttering in my stomach. "Goodnight Lady Kelley."

"Goodnight Lord Eomer." He squeezed my hand gently before letting it go. He turned, mounted his horse and rode off into the night.

* * *

While Eomer was gone, I kept busy with my duties around the keep. Of course my mother, while she had the chance, reviewed on how I should act or what to say, some of which was helpful and some of which was not. She even scolded me when I protested that an escort, at least at first, would be required, saying it was not proper to spend too much time alone.

When Eomer returned he did call upon us. Dinner went fine but as we stood outside shortly before he left, the silence grew awkward. We were friends but knowing it was to become something else, made it rather difficult to be alone. I hoped this would soon become easier or I am not sure either of us would survive the courtship, let alone a marriage.

"We are having a gathering with our Eored next week." He finally broke the silence. "Some of the men are bringing their wives or ladies, Lucetta will be there. Would you allow me to escort you?"

I did not even have to think about it. It sounded like great fun and might even break the tension between the two of us. "I would love to."

He smiled, obviously relieved. "Very well my lady."

We said our goodbyes and I watched him leave, wondering how he really felt about all of this.

When the night arrived, he rode over and escorted me back into town. We did not talk much on the way, except for him telling me exactly who would be there and who was hosting the gathering. I knew some of them from town and with Eothain and Lucetta there, knew I would be fine.

As we arrived, Lucetta came up and hugged me. "I am so glad you are here. This is going to be a lot of fun."

I certainly agreed as one of the other men was already teasing Eomer about bringing a lady to which he teased them back. After some introductions and visiting, we sat down to dinner and I was quiet at first, just listening to the friendly banter of the different couples and friends. Until one of them mentioned he would like to see how the speed of this breed of horse would do with the stamina of another one.

"I would not mix those two breeds, the personalities tend not to mix, making the offspring very difficult to train." I told him, completely unable to not speak.

Eomer smiled as some of the others who were not originally from Aldburg looked at me with surprise. "You know horses my lady?"

"I believe that would be a fair statement." I could not help but smile as Eomer laughed. "My father owns a horse keep and taught me rather well."

With that a rather spirited discussion about horses broke out that lasted for a while, until someone brought out some music. So then we drank, danced and sang with both Eomer and I having a really good time with the group and with each other.

"He is rather handsome, do you not think?" Lucetta later whispered to me as she caught me watching Eomer as he talked with Eothain.

I shrugged, before whispering back. "I guess being friends for so long I have never really noticed."

She nodded. "If I may ask, how is it going?"

"Alright I guess, but I admit a bit awkward at times."

"It felt that way too for both Eothain and I." She shared quietly. "It did become easier as we got to know each other better. Would it help if the four of us went riding together sometime soon?"

"That is a good idea. A slightly older wedded couple should be a good enough escort to satisfy my mother."

Lucetta laughed, saying she would talk to her husband about it. I was about to speak again when we were interrupted by several others wanting to know if we should have these gatherings more often. To which everyone agreed we should.

On the ride back home, Eomer and I talked and laughed, mostly about the party, both of us obviously having enjoyed it and had no trouble being alone. We soon arrived at the keep, heading to the stables. He dismounted before helping me down, his hands lingering slightly on my waist, making me blush. Glad he could not see it in the dark, I started to unsaddle my horse with Eomer soon helping me. Once she was settled into her stall, Eomer took the reins of his horse and escorted me out. We did not speak as we walked to the back of the house. It suddenly felt a bit discomforting, but not as much as it had before.

"I will be seeing you soon Kelley." He leaned down and kissed my temple.

I smiled, liking the fact he said my name. "Very well Eomer. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my lady." With that I headed into my home.

As I laid in bed, thinking about the evening, I had to admit Lucetta was right. Eomer was quite handsome and I fell asleep wondering why I had never seen it before.


	6. The Courtship Part Two

**The Lady and the Lord**

**Disclaimer: **Everything is owned, with the exception of Kelley and a few other characters, by JRR Tolkien and from the LOTR trilogy by Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. I am not making any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hello everyone, hope ya'll had a blessed 4th of July. We could actually see the fireworks from our house, which was great! There was no live music but hey, there was no traffic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as Eomer and Kelley's relationship continues to grow. Thanks again to all the readers. I love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: ** **The** **Courtship, Part Two**

True to her word, Lucetta talked to Eothain and soon a nice riding outing was arranged. I was looking very much forward to it, not only to spend time with Eomer and our friends, but taking out a new filly as well.

"Has she ever been ridden before?" Eomer asked as we rode from the keep toward Aldburg. He obviously noticed I was riding another horse.

"A little." I admitted, leaning down to stroke her neck. "My father and I both thought this ride would be a good start for her. She has a strong bloodline, but can be a bit wild at times."

Eomer grinned. "Sounds like a mount you would like."

I could not help but laugh. "Very true."

We continue to talk as we rode to meet Eothain and Lucetta. As we did, I did not miss the looks we were given. If the townspeople were not aware of the courtship, they were now, but from the smiles I could tell they were pleased. They liked that the King's nephew born in Aldburg returned not only to defend them but choose a wife from among them.

My thoughts were soon interrupted as the other two joined us. We had a great time on the picnic, the four of us talking and laughing together, then riding back. Between patrols Eomer and I went on several group outings, mostly with fellow members of his Eored and their wives or ladies. It allowed us some time alone, but with others as well, the awkwardness fading away.

Spring turned into summer, thankfully not becoming that hot. Being the fact Eomer and I were courting, we did not travel to Edoras as previously planned. I was only disappointed I would not be able to spend time with Eowyn. However Eomer said he could arrange her to come see us, which pleased me greatly.

"I am not sure when." He said as we sat on some furs by the lake. Eothain and Lucetta disappeared, leaving us alone. The men returned two days previous so we were not surprised they wanted time alone. "There are families, merchants, and erodes traveling that would gladly escort her."

"That will be fine. I am sure it will happen." I assured him as he reached for a piece of fruit, his tunic moving to reveal a bandage. "You did not say you were injured!"

He glanced down, giving a slight shrug. "It is healing well."

"How did it occur?" I could not help but ask, suddenly worried about him.

His look grew dark. "I lost my temper when I should not have. An ork got a lucky jab at me." I was not quite sure what to say as he continued. "I sometimes get so angry at these vile beasts. They are taking people's lives, their homes, and their stock."

I reached over, placing my hand over his. "I think it is okay to get angry in defense of the people you are protecting."

He sighed, but I could not read the expression on his face. "Yes but not to the point where I cannot think through a battle. My father was too reckless and it eventually cost him his life."

I thought for a few moments before speaking again, wanting to ease the worry, the concern I could tell he was mostly able to hide. "You may look like him, but you are not your father. What is more, you are aware of your temper and can control it. I have seen you with family, friends, the town, you are so much more." Feeling and knowing I said enough, I began putting the food away.

Though I was soon stopped with a gentle but callused hand over mine. "Thank you Kelley."

"You are welcome." Our eyes met and held for several long moments before Eomer slowly leaned forward.

I sat transfixed, my heart suddenly racing, wondering if he was going to kiss me, if I wanted it, but yet, I could not pull my gaze away. One of the horses neighed, breaking the spell, Eomer and I pulled away from each other as Eothain and Lucetta entered the clearing.

"Are we interrupting something?" Eothain smirked as they came to us. "A first kiss perhaps?"

"Eothain." Lucetta smacking him lightly. "Leave them alone."

At his teasing I felt my face grow warm but did not bother Eomer. "You know what a kiss is do you?"

As the bantering continued, Lucetta came over and helped me finish the cleaning. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as Eomer reached down a hand, helping me to my feet. All four of us enjoyed a walk around the lake before leaving. On the way home, Eomer turned to me, grinning. "Shall we?"

"Are you not afraid I will beat you?" I could not help but sass, well knowing he wanted a race.

He laughed. "Of course not. Are you ready?"

I grinned back him. "Always."

With that we tore down the lane. Eomer's mount was well trained and built, but we were much lighter and able to be somewhat faster. We were arguing over who won when the other two caught up with us.

"She beat you uh?" Eothain laughed.

"No." Eomer protested.

"Yes I did." We all laughed before seeing Eothain and Lucetta to their home before Eomer and I headed for the keep. "I did beat you." I said as we rode.

Eomer laughed, a wonderfully deep sound. "You are never going to let me forget it are you?"

"Of course not. Have you ever known me to not speak my mind?"

"No." He regarded me for a moment and I could not help but notice how dark his eyes were. "You are different from the other ladies."

I was unsure of how to interrupt his comment and settled with making a simple question. "Different?"

"You are never something you are not. There can be so much game playing at court with the noble families throwing their daughters at me, at Theodred too. Despite missing my family, I was actually pleased to get away from it."

"I did not like them either, if it makes you feel better. Though my mother often reminds me I need to act more like a lady."

"That rebellious are we?" Eomer stopped his horse, looking straight at me. "I like you the way you are Kelley, never change."

"Thank you." I could not tear my gaze from him, realizing how well he sat on the horse. "I like you too."

He smiled, smirking almost before we rode the rest of the way back. "Would you like to stay for the evening meal?" I asked as we stopped outside the stables. Eomer dismounted, coming over to me. "I am sure my parents will not mind."

I swung my leg over then Eomer reached up, helping me down, his strong hands lingering on my waist, leaving a slight tingle. "I would be honored."

We smiled at each other before we tended to our horses. As we brushed them we did not speak, but yet the silence was no longer awkward or uncomfortable, but comforting. Here in the stable, with horses around, it felt right. We finished our work and headed inside.

My parents were more than happy for him to stay for dinner and we had an enjoyable time together. Later when we said our goodbyes he leaned down, gently brushing his lips against mine.

"Goodnight Kelley." His voice was quiet, gentle almost.

"Goodnight Eomer." I watched him ride away before heading back inside, my lips nearly tingling from his light kiss.

* * *

The summer continued on, Dunlending activity was on the rise again, scaring everyone. As a result, the Eored was away a good deal of the summer. At the beginning of the fall, Eowyn came for a visit that lasted several weeks. I was glad for her company as Eomer was often away and we thoroughly enjoyed our time together. She was quite pleased Eomer and I were courting and getting along so well, saying she will love to have a sister. I blushed, still not quite sure how I felt about him or him about me.

As I shared it with her, she just stared at me before speaking bluntly. "Kelley, my brother is certainly becoming smitten with you, you are all he talks about in his letters." If possible, my face became redder, but warmth filled me. "And you have been pinning after him."

"I have not." I protested but knew her words had some truth as I did miss him.

Eowyn returned to Edoras and shortly thereafter Dunlending activity began to temper down. Everyone was much relieved, especially as the Eored returned to a normal patrol schedule. Duties permitting, Eomer and I began spending much of our time together. My parents were pleased to our courtship's progress and allowed it.

I was thinking about this one day, as fall began to grow colder, the leaves nearly gone from the trees. I stared out the window that faced the main road to the keep. Eomer was supposed to return soon and said he would stop by when he did. I closed my eyes, picturing him, tall and strong, riding as fast as his horse would carry him, his shoulder length dark blond hair flowing behind him in the wind. How handsome he was in his armor or wearing those soft brown tunics that matched his dark eyes. I missed our talks, how he valued my thoughts and knowledge, how gentle and sweet he could be and how funny he found it that I could ride as well, if not better than him.

"Miss Kelley…" I thought I heard Hilda calling for me. "Miss Kelley!"

"Yes Hilda?" I turned to find her standing behind me, hands on her hips, looking none too pleased.

"Have you composed a reply to Lady Cwene's invitation? Durwyn will ride to town shortly, he can deliver it."

I stared at her, trying to remember what the Marshall's wife wanted to see me for.

"Her tea party is for her husband's rider's wives and ladies." Hilda reminded me with a firm shake of her head.

It took another moment before I drew my thoughts together. "I am sorry, it is completed on my desk. My mind is not really thinking clearly today."

"I can certainly see that child, as it is only fixed on Lord Eomer." I opened my mouth in protest as she picked up the parchment. "You two are certainly more than smitten with each other."

This time I did protest. "We are not smitten."

She looked like she did not believe me at all. "You just tell yourself that. I suspect he will soon be asking your father for your hand." With that she left the room, leaving me to my thoughts and a heart that suddenly started to race. Was I really falling in love? Was he really in love with me?

The questions continued to swirl around in my head over the next couple days. We received word that the riders were delayed in their return, but the tea party hosted by Lady Cwene was enjoyable, a nice distraction.

I was beyond pleased when Eomer returned, calling upon me. We walked hand in hand around the keep, admiring the growing snow on the nearby mountain tops. I nearly felt my face blush at the feel of his calloused hand very gently cradling mine. I felt so warm, so protected, so much so I was not quite sure how to feel.

As we walked, we discussed the events in Aldburg, his worries about increased orc activity, not enough to be completely worrisome but enough to catch attention, our horses and how the spring foals were coming along, how much we missed each other. I marveled that somewhere along the line, we became comfortable with each other, able to discuss deeper, more personal issues. I always felt of the two siblings, Eowyn and I were closer, but now, it was him.

Later when we said our goodbyes, he leaned down, keeping his dark gaze locked on mine, kissing me gently. "Goodnight Kelley."

"Goodnight Eomer." He pulled me close, kissing me again, his lips lingering longer on mine, but never demanding, gently caressing my own. Sighing, I returned his touch, winding my arms up his chest and around his neck. My fingers as of their own accord, played with a few strands of hair.

When our lips parted, we held each other for long moments before he pulled away. "I will see you soon." He assured me before riding away.

Lying awake in bed that night, my lips still tingled from his kisses, his warmth never quite leaving me. Needless to say, I do not believe I slept much, neither that night, nor the next several as he was soon called away.

Deciding to distract my mind and heart, I spent much time helping train some of the horses my father recently acquired. We had a stable master, whose work was excellent, but it proved to be a wonderful distraction and it was something I loved.

I was brushing one of the horses, cooing to her softly when I heard the door open. As stable hands and servants were coming and going, I gave it no mind, continuing my work, until I felt someone's rather intense gaze. I finally looked up, wondering if someone needed or wanted something but squealed with joy as I saw Eomer standing only a few feet away.

"It is you." I threw down the brush as he laughed. "You are home."

"I was wondering when you were going to look up."

Coming out of the stall, I latched it shut before throwing myself into his arms, not caring he was in full armor. As he wrapped his strong arms around me, I took in his rather masculine smell of horse and earth, feeling my heart race and my knees grow weak. There was no point in denying the truth, I was in love with Eomer son of Eomund. He pulled away, reaching a hand to tilt my chin upwards. His deep hazel eyes were gentle and tender.

"I missed you." His voice was quiet, low and just as tender.

"Me too." I somehow managed to speak, my heart suddenly feeling so full.

We stared at each other for another moment before he lowered his head. His gentle but passionate kiss, told me everything he did not say, but everything I needed to know, for I think he loved me too.

* * *

Jo: We are so glad you have liked our story so far. It has been such to create Kelley. Eomer and Kelley have been quite fun to put together. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
